


Mystery Burrito Friends

by kickassfu



Series: road to adoption [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Canon Divergence, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, M/M, part of a series, they adopted a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Stepping through the doorway he stopped; Eliot would never tire of seeing Quentin sleeping, hugging Eliot’s pillow for comfort whenever Eliot left the bed first. It was cute. Cuter even because he slept shirtless, well, more like hot really.The wonderful smell wafted from the living room and he remembered what he was there to do. Sitting next to Quentin’s head, he brushed his hair off his face softly and kissed his temple, “Hey sleepy head, it’s wake up time.”





	Mystery Burrito Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts), [ramblingsofaqueerwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingsofaqueerwoman/gifts).



> Just some tender time between our boys and their daughter! Breakfast time at that ^^
> 
> Thanks Emma for coming up with Mystery Burrito Friends with me, when we were both sleep deprived lol And see?? I used it!! This chapter is for you too haha

Eliot was startled awake by a loud noise in the kitchen, as if someone had dropped a glass on the floor. Looking at Quentin in his arms, still deeply asleep, he was confused -  _ who the fuck is in the kitchen?  _ A few seconds later, when his brain jump started he remembered  _ Callie _ , and practically bolted out of the bed, worried about her.

 

Bare feet on the cold floor, wearing one of the onesies they bought for her (cookie monster), Callie was picking up the shards on the floor. When she noticed him, her little body stiffened momentarily, and even though he hadn’t remembered to put on slippers either he strode towards her and picked her up gently, “Baby, no. You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

It took a second till her body relaxed in his hands, and she put her arms around his neck looking up at his eyes, “It was an accident. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Eliot laughed, and kissed her forehead, “It’s ok to break things, it happens, besides Quentin is really good at fixing them.”

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“Not even a little bit.” putting her down he patted her head, “Now go put on some slippers, while I cook you breakfast. Any requests?”

 

“I can pick?” her eyes shone with excitement, and she practically vibrated in place.

 

“Always and forever.”

 

“I want pancakes, and scrambled eggs and bacon and-” she started listing off, counting on her fingers.

 

“Are you sure you can eat all that?”

 

“No, but you’ll eat too, so. Besides I’ve always seen it in movies, those big breakfasts that families usually do, but then they leave without eating any of it, like, I don’t understand. I want that.”

 

Not wanting to ruin her idea of family, Eliot just smiled, “You’re right, your first breakfast in your home has to be absolutely amazing, and you’re going to help me do it. So we can surprise Quentin. Now go get your slippers, while I start getting things ready.”  _ and clean up the floor _ , was left unsaid, he didn’t want her to get anxious over breaking a dumb glass. Quentin would mend it later, but Eliot wasn’t sure if they’d show magic to her just yet or if she should get acclimated to them, their family, their home, better first.

 

He put the shards in a little bag, for Quentin to fix - if it was up to him, he’d throw it away, but he loved seeing Quentin do his thing and it made Q happy, so, Eliot started doing that with everything that broke around him. Cute, focused, Q, was the best Q.

 

Eliot started taking out the ingredients, and setting everything up, so it’d be easier, and started thinking on what Callie could do to help. Prepping the pancakes, she finally came out, ready to get her hands dirty she pushed her sleeves up her arms.

 

“What now?”

 

“Well, since I don’t want your hair to get in the way,” before he could touch her, he asked “may I?”

 

She shrugged, and he told her to turn around, he thought of doing a ponytail, or pigtails, or even a braid, but remembering Quentin he smiled and put her hair up in a bun. A family aesthetic, not that Eliot would ever do that to his own hair, but still.

 

“Now, you whisk this, while I take care of the bacon.”

 

They entered a rhythm cooking; they talked and laughed, and made a mess of the kitchen, but that was Q’s problem. They cooked, he’d clean. It was only fair.

 

Putting the food on the living room table, Eliot turned on the tv and gave Callie the remote, “I’m going to wake up Quentin, if you waited for us I’d appreciate it. But if you want to start eating, go for it.”

 

Thinking for a second, she shook her head, “Nope, it’s a family breakfast.”

 

“Good girl.” he smiled and patted her head, walking away to wake up the love of his life.

 

Stepping through the doorway he stopped; Eliot would never tire of seeing Quentin sleeping, hugging Eliot’s pillow for comfort whenever Eliot left the bed first. It was cute. Cuter even because he slept shirtless, well, more like hot really. 

 

The wonderful smell wafted from the living room and he remembered what he was there to do. Sitting next to Quentin’s head, he brushed his hair off his face softly and kissed his temple, “Hey sleepy head, it’s wake up time.”

 

Quentin stirred, and hid his hair in the pillow, his voice coming out muffled, “No.”

 

“Shame, Callie and I made breakfast.” Eliot whispered, and kissed Quentin’s neck, once, twice, and then bit his earlobe.

 

Stretching, Quentin smiled, “Callie huh? Do we have a master cook on our hands?”

 

“You have a dirty kitchen on your hands, is what you have.”

 

“It’s only fair.” Quentin laughed, he really didn’t mind.

 

“And a broken glass to mend.” Eliot exchanged a knowing look with Quentin, unsure of what they should do, show magic or not.

 

“Well, hm, we’ll figure that out later. I’m hungry.” Quentin sat up, and kissed Eliot’s lips tenderly. Getting up he put his hair up in a messy bun, and put on a t-shirt, more than a little excited to see their little girl, and how she was adapting to her new home.

 

Walking into the living room, he saw Callie chewing on some bacon while she watched TV, some random cartoon he had never seen in his life showing. Her hair in a bun, just like he was. It was definitely Eliot’s doing, and his heart squeezed at the thought. He wanted to go to her, kiss her head, hug her, but he restrained himself, remembering his promise to only touch her when she allowed it.  _ Give it time.  _ Sitting down next to her, he grabbed some bacon as well, “What are you watching?”

 

“Mystery Burrito Friends.”

 

“What the fu-fudge, is that?” Quentin said, correcting himself.

 

Eliot filled every glass with juice and stopped himself from laughing, “Yeah, what is it about? I’ve never heard of it before.”

 

Finally looking away from the TV, she realized Quentin was there, and smiled at him right before she went on a ramble not unlike Q did so many times before, “So, it’s about these two girls, who are best friends? They work at a mexican food place, which duh, is where the Burrito part comes from. But, they’re also really clever and funny and solve crimes. They also have the best catchphrase in the world. Well, maybe not, since it’s a bit cheesy, but I like it.”

 

“Oh sounds amazing, I love it already.” and he did, mesmerized by the fun animation on screen he took a bite off his fluffy pancakes.

 

“What’s the catchphrase?”

 

“Hm?” Callie had gotten distracted by the show again, “Oh, it’s ‘you’re the guaca to my mole’.”

 

Eliot was delighted to hear that; grabbing Quentin’s hand, he kissed it and when Q finally looked at him quizzically, Eliot winked at him and kneeled down. As theatrically as possibly, Q’s hand still in his, he professed, “Quentin Coldwater, you are the guaca to my mole.”

 

Callie stared at them for a beat, and then laughed; it was the best damn thing they had ever heard. Well, Teddy’s laughter had been just as good, and they would never forget it, forget him. But their hearts were big and full of love, they had enough space for both of them.

 

Quentin smiled at Eliot, his perfect little dramatic idiot man, “And you’re the nachos to my cheese.”

 

Two could play at that game. And Callie was still laughing, when she eventually stopped she said, “You’re silly.”

 

“The silliest.” Eliot agreed, sitting back down.

 

As they finished stuffing themselves with amazing food, the cartoon had long since been over and the TV forgotten, Callie started playing around with Quentin’s hand. Pulling on his fingers, grabbing them, twisting the hand back and forward. She seemed fascinated, and he definitely didn’t mind it, was more than happy she felt comfortable enough to touch him like that.

 

“What do you feel like doing today?” Eliot asked, sipping on his juice.

 

“I don’t know.” she shrugged.

 

“You think you feel up to meeting some new people? And some you already met. Like Auntie Bambi, and auntie Julia.”

 

At that she stilled ever so slightly, and Quentin started playing with her hands as well, “Or, we could just spend the day together, watching movies. Or go out if you prefer.”

 

“The three of us?” her voice was small again, as it often got when she was unsure.

 

“Yup, just the three of us.” Quentin replied easily, smiling down at her.

 

“And you won’t be mad?”

 

Eliot looked at her lovingly, as if nothing she could ever do would make him mad, “To spend the day with just you? It’s an honor.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Just us.” Callie smiled, finally looking up at them. Relieved, to not have to keep her guard up with people she hadn’t met yet. Relieved, to be able to relax with people who loved her and she loved. Relieved, that they respected her wants without explanation.

 

She’d meet everyone eventually, but today was their day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
